


trollin

by chameleonmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/pseuds/chameleonmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck,” Calum said. He seemed pretty calm. Luke guessed after the world had seen your dick, them knowing one of your kinks wasn’t that big a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trollin

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt that great and im supposed to be writing an OC/michael fic rn but i couldnt help myself

From: Ashton  
luke swap rooms with me

To: Ashton  
why

From: Ashton  
calum just said ‘daddy’ in his sleep

\---

@Luke5SOS: Calum is daddy af

\--- 

Luke had to wait twenty minutes. He spent those twenty minutes laughing uncontrollably to himself and shaking in fear. Calum was going to explode when he woke up. Luke was sitting on the couch, in one of the laughing stages, when Calum burst into the room he was sharing with Michael. 

“What the fuck,” Calum said. He seemed pretty calm. Luke guessed after the world had seen your dick, them knowing one of your kinks wasn’t that big a deal.  
“I didn’t know you had a daddy kink,” Luke smirked. The amusement was audible in his voice.  
“I-I don’t, you giant fucking dickbag,” Calum said, glaring at Luke.  
“Mhmmm,” Luke said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Even if I did, do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Calum said. His voice was high and loud and Luke felt kind of bad for him. “Twitter literally blew up. You know my mom and Mali see that stuff, right? What the fuck were you thinking?”  
“Woah, woah, what’s going on?” Michael said. Luke and Calum both turned to look at him standing with wide eyes in the doorway to his room. 

Calum and Luke spoke at the exact same time.  
“Luke can’t mind his own business.”  
“Calum has a daddy kink.”  
Michael’s mouth dropped. He stared at them for a minute before walking into the lounge and flopping onto the couch.

“Okay, so what’s going on about it? We’ve talked about kinks before,” Michael said finally.  
“Yeah, privately. We’ve never tweeted another persons kinks, especially the more awkward ones, without their fucking permission,” Calum practically yelled.  
Luke’s phone vibrated and he quickly checked it while Michael tried to calm Calum down. 

From: Ashton  
why do i tell you stuff youre such a shit <3

“Luke,” Michael said.  
“What? Yeah?” Luke said, putting his phone away. If Ashton could hear Calum when he was barely even yelling, he was going to have to make sure this didn’t escalate.  
“You’re a dick,” Michael said flatly.  
“Oh,” Luke said. He was used to being bullied by Michael and honestly, he could admit that this time, he kind of deserved it. 

“I’m going to tweet your mom about all those nudes you’ve sent, and how you sometimes bang Ashton, and how-” Michael cut Calum off by punching his arm.  
“No, you’re not, Calum,” Michael said. “Luke, you’re gonna fix this.”  
“What? How? I’m not gonna do something embarrassing just because Calum can’t help himself,” Luke said.  
“You’re the one who can’t help yourself, you tweeted it!” Michael said. 

Luke’s phone buzzed again.

Calum5SOS: @Luke5SOS stop it

“Wow, that’s really gonna help your case,” Luke said sarcastically.  
“Dick,” Calum said. He seemed pissed off, but his eyes were shining. Calum always had a good sense of humour.  
“Luke,” Michael said. “Now.”  
Since when was he the responsible one?  
“Okay, okay, fine,” Luke said. 

@Luke5SOS: Trollin


End file.
